Tsukiyomi's child
by fallenxone
Summary: When Harry visited Japan, he never thought he would find a new set of friends who would change his life forever... and him being related to the moon goddness?
1. beginning

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I'm not repeating this in the later chapters)

Japanese: "Blah"

English: "Blah"

Thoughts: _Blah_

Chap 1

* * *

The raven-haired teenager sat near the window, idly flipping through a thick leather bound book on his lap. He looked down at his watch and sighed irritably, _when the hell will they get ready? _he thought, running his hand through his raven locks.

"BOY! Get down here!" a deep voice boomed. _Finally!_ he thanked mentally and strolled out of the room with his belongings in hand.

A large purple walrus/man waddled towards the boy, "Get our luggage into the car!"

"Yes, yes." He answered, struggling with the heavy luggage.

_At the very least I get to visit Japan…_the teen contemplated, squeezed to the extreme left of the car by his whale like cousin.

* * *

Although watching his uncle struggling with communicating with the taxi driver was amusing, the fun will have to stop sooner or later so Harry cut into the 'conversation', if you can call Vernon wildly gesturing to the driver a conversation, and spoke in fluent Japanese with a heavy British accent, "Can you bring up to the place mentioned on that piece of paper?" pointing to said paper in Vernon's hand.

"You can speak Japanese, kid? Why didn't you help your uncle just now?" the driver asked.

Harry just shook his head and sighed, "Watching him was amusing, no? I just wanted some entertainment after all that time on the plane." The driver just laughed humorously and started driving

"What did you say to the driver, boy?" Vernon questioned suspiciously. "When did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

"I told the driver where to go and one of my friends taught me Japanese." Harry droned, thinking about the time when Hermione bullied him into studying Japanese…

-Flashback-

"You are going to Japan?" Hermione squealed; excited by the fact that Harry is going to Japan.

Harry sighed, "I don't even know if the headmaster agrees since my 17th birthday will be arriving and I have to go with the Durselys so I don't think the trip will be fun anyway."

"I know… why don't we learn Japanese together, Harry?" Hermione gushed.

"Err… o…kay?" Harry replied uncertainly.

"GREAT!" Hermione exclaimed, dragging Harry towards the library, leaving Ron, who was busy stuffing his face into the food, behind.

-End flashback-

_That was the most horrifying crash course I have ever went through, _Harry shuddered, remembering a starry-eyed Hermione forcing him to learn how to speak and write in Japanese.

They reached the apartment they will be staying in and Vernon decided to set the ground rules, "Boy, you will leave the house after you prepare the breakfast at 9 am and you are only allowed back in the house at 10 pm. Get your own lunch and dinner." The unsaid, 'do not try any of your freaky things in the house' lingered in the air.

_That means I will have to withdraw some money from the Gringotts bank here…_Harry sighed mentally; _at least I get to visit the Japan wizarding world._

"Where do you think you are going?" Vernon hollered when Harry turned to leave. "Out of the house. You said I can't be in here until 10…"

* * *

_Shrine… where is the darn shrine?! All I see are buildings and people! _Frustrated, Harry ran his hand through his hair. _Shopping mall, students, company, shrine, businessmen, work…_He turned, _Shrine!_

He walked briskly towards his destination, looking for the red archway Hermione mentioned was the entrance of the wizarding world in Japan. _Finally! Found it. _

Harry walked through the archway and unknowingly entered his next step in fulfilling his destiny, changing his life forever…

* * *

TBC

A/N: I got this story when I was daydreaming in class. It just came, like BLAM! You know? This is a super!Harry fic. He will be very powerful, obviously… I will explain the different creatures and power/magic (some that I made up on my own) in the next chapter. How do I get the help of a beta??


	2. meeting

Japanese: "Blah"

chap 2

* * *

_The Japanese wizarding world (JWW) is really advanced. They don't mind using muggle technology at all…_ Harry mused as he walked down the street taking in the new sight.

He saw a group of teenagers dressed in, what he recalled as, gothic clothes playing instruments like the violin, viola, cello and double bass? _Weird… their clothes and their instruments contradict each other completely yet the passer-bys look unfazed by their appearance…_

Harry approached the strange group. The cello player turned to face him, "Dare da (1)?"

The violinist smacked his head, "Baka (2)! He's not Japanese. Use English."

"Ano (3)… I speak Japanese as well." Harry said shyly. The cellist glared at the violinist.

The-boy-who-lived grinned at their actions and told them, "I'm just wondering why nobody seems to care about you guys, that's all. They seem to be very used to your presence…"

"Yeah, we come here everyday… what's your name?" the violist questioned.

"Harry," the green-eyed wizard said, "you?"

"I'm Sunao, just call me Nao. She," Nao pointed the violinist, " is Mai, he is," she pointed the cellist next, "Yu" and lastly, she pointed to the double bass player, "and he is Kyu." The violist introduced.

"Do all English dress in those rags?" Mai asked, curious about Harry's attire.

_I'm wearing Duddy's clothes… of course they are rags. _Harry scowled inwardly, "No, just me. I'm not allowed to wear fitting clothes."

"Why?" Yu enquired, puzzled by Harry's words.

Harry replied hesitantly,"Um… my muggle relatives dislike wizards, so they…"

Kyu interrupted, "Does this mean you have a lot of money but cannot use them? Or that you don't have any money to use."

"I can't use the money in my vault because if my uncle finds out, I will be forced to give the money to him." Harry replied.

Mai gasped, "How can he do this… how old are you anyway?"

"I'll be 17 after my birthday on 31st of July." Harry answered._ Why on earth am i telling them anyway?_

"Oh!" Nao exclaimed, "the heir of a family can acquire the family vaults by their 17th birthday… if you are the heir and the lord of the house is not alive."

"I-I didn't know that." _Why did the headmaster hide this from me? My birthday is approaching in 3 days… _

"July 31st is in three days time, if you do get to inherit an account, would you want to?" Yu droned, bored by the 'drama'.

"Yeah…" Harry replied uncertainly, "I guess I will…"

"Great!" Mai exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with barely concealed excitement, "Then we can get you new clothes!" The others shook their head.

* * *

The next three days was spent sightseeing with the sound 4, as they call themselves, and exchanging stories about their life. Harry was given the nickname, Ry, and in a sense, was accepted into the eccentric group.

He found out that Mai, whose real name is Maiko, loves shopping. Nao, whose name as mentioned above as Sunao, love books and knowledge. Yusuke, or better known as Yu, loves fighting while Kyusuke, or Kyu, loves music the most. Yu and Kyu are twins.

They are, apparently, a group of geniuses who discovered 'music magic', a kind of magic interwoven into each and every note in a piece, and can influence a person; like the imperio just that the person thinks that he/she wants to do it themselves as well as entrance a person or use the 'notes' to capture a person.

They scored the highest in their OWLS and NEWTS exams on national level ever since gods know how long… they even scored higher than Dumbledore and Voldemort!

And since Harry is practically part of them, they decided to tutor him and help him get far better results in his NEWTS.

Then, Mai grinned at him, "Right, I forgot to tell you but we are going shopping before you claim your inheritance."

* * *

TBC

1: who are you/ who is that?

2: idiot

3:Um

This chapter sounds really rushed… this is a super!Harry fic. The next chapter will be on the shopping but frankly speaking, I'm not rally good at it so excuse me if the next chapter is horrible.


	3. change

Chap 3

* * *

"First up," Mai exclaimed, "the Optometrist (the magical one)!" She walked into the shop with the green-eyed teen in tow.

Kyu looked at the entrance with tears in his eyes, "We will never forget you, Ry. You've died a honorable death…"

A large unidentified flying object (UFO?) hit Kyu in the head, "I heard that! Damn Kyu… I'm not dead!"

After the UFO incident, Harry finally got his eyesight fixed. He still bought a pair of spectacles, 'isn't it better if my enemies think that I'm shortsighted?' Harry reasoned, and a whole lot of coloured contacts.

"Next stop… the Salon!" Mai announced...

"What would you like to do with your hair, sir?" An over bubbly hair stylist giggled.

"Lengthen his hair until it reaches his butt then dye the edge of his fringe and hair with…" Mai turned to look at Harry, "what colour do you like?"

Harry sighed, "I can't even make my own decisions huh? And its silver, for your information."

"Right," she nodded at her friend –cough-prey-cough- then turned to the hair stylist, "silver."

After gods know how long, the hair stylist finally did the impossible… tame the untamable Potter hair. "Unbelievable… if I head known long hair keeps my hair from being messy, I would have done that a long time ago…"

Mai cackled maniacally, "Because you never bothered using your brains!"

Kyu and Yu winced, "Ouch, that's harsh."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Where are we going next?"

Mai eyes sparkled with an 'unholy' light, "Why… the clothing store! Where else, my dear Ry?" everyone in the vicinity started shivering due to the 'coldness'.

* * *

"Try this, this, this… Oh! This is sooooooo cute!" Mai exclaimed as she flung one piece of article after another onto the rapidly increasing pile of clothes on Harry's hands.

"Mai… just spare the poor guy already… you're going to break his arms if this continues." Yu said.

Mai looked confused before looking at the pile of clothes high enough to compare with Mount Everest and smiled sheepishly. Harry shot Yu a look full of gratitude.

Then, Mai gave off a fan-girlish giggled and in a singsong voice that gives off a huge wave of bad omen, "Time to try the clothes, Ry!"

After an hour or two… maybe more? The group, Mai actually, finally accomplished what they set out to do… transform Harry Potter into a whole new person (look wise) and transform he did…

Without his huge, not to mention hideous, spectacles, his bright emerald green eyes look mesmerizing, with numerous emotions flashing through it, shadowed by his long eyelashes. His black and silky hair tied in a long braid with the silver dye at the tips (more like around 1 inch for the fringe and 3 inches for his hair) stood out against his fair skin. His feminine looks, unnoticed before because of his large spectacles, made him look like a girl with his high cheekbones, pointed chin and pink, desirable lips.

He wore the trademark style of the sound 4 or 5, seeing how he has joined their merry band. Clad in a tight black mesh shirt with a leather vest over it, it showed off his slim body slightly muscled by years of playing Quidditch. He also wore tight leather pants filled with silver buckles and zips and a pair of boots that reached mid-shin .

A thick leather collar with a silver buckle circled his neck. A spiked silver cross-shaped earring hung from Harry's left ear, with a silver stud on his right. A pair of fingerless leather gloves covered his hands. Three belts, filled with silver studs, looped around his hips. His eyes were surrounded with dark eyeliner, which makes his eyes stand out even more. His lips and nails painted black, by black lipstick and nail polish respectively.

Yu whistled, "You look nicer now, all dressed up." The rest nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Kyu said, "its time to go to Gringotts."

* * *

"I would like to claim my inheritance please." Harry asked the goblin politely. The goblin nodded and indicated Harry to follow him. The group tagged along.

They entered an office where a really old looking goblin sat. "I am Jacob. Leader of the Gringotts Japanese branch."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment, "I'm Harry Potter."

Jacob told Harry to drip a drop of his blood into the stone bowl on the table. Four rings appeared in the bowl. Harry picked the four rings up.

The first ring is gold in colour with a 'P' and a griffin carved on it. The family motto, 'Only look forward, never look back.' Was carved on the underside of the ring.

The second is black in colour with a 'B' on it and the family motto, 'Power is only for the strong.' Carved around the letter.

The third ring is blood red in colour with an 'R' and some words in a different language engraved on it.

The final ring is pure white with a Japanese letter- moon, protruding from it.

"The first ring is the Potter ring, the second is the Black ring and the third ring is the Rochefort ring. Your godfather, Sirius Black, left the title of Lord Black to you when he passed away." Jacob explained, "However, you can only have access to the galleon in Japan through this newly invented credit card.

The fourth ring is the Tsukishiro ring. Apparently, you have Japanese blood in you. You can access the Tsukishiro vaults right away." The quartet seated next to him gaped; Harry is the head of all these families!

Harry thanked Jacob. "Lord Potter, your rings will have to be worn in this order: your Potter ring on your right index finger, your Black ring on your right middle finger, your Rochefort ring on your left middle finger and your Tsukishiro ring on your left index finger."

Jacob then picked up the four files on the table. "These files show the businesses the family is in, the properties the family owns and the amount of money they have.

However, I feel that I should inform you, Lord Potter, that a large amount of money has been removed from your Potter trust funds ever since your parents passed away monthly."

"Trust funds? And who is the one who has been removing the money?" Harry asked.

"Do you really believe that the vault that you have visited ever since you were 11 is all the Potters have owned?" Jacob asked, amused by Harry's answer.

"Yes. Nobody told me that it was just my trust funds…" Harry replied.

"I can assure you, Lord Potter, there is no way the Potter are that 'poor'. As for your second question, it was one Albus Dumbledore. The money was transferred into the Weaslys vault, the Granger vault, the 'Order of the Phoenix' vault and the Hogwarts vault."

Harry stared in shock. _Professor Dumbledore? And the Weaslys and Hermione… could it be that they were paid to be my friend…Now that I think about it, the first thing Ron asked when we met on Hogwarts express was whether he could see my scar, and the Weaslys accepted me so easily…I treated them as my real family and friends and yet…_

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the ancient goblin opened another file, "You are required to have another name to be initiated into the Black, the Rochefort and the Tsukishiro family.

By then, Mai recovered from her shock. She squealed, "Can we name you? Can we, can we?"

Harry pushed the matter on betrayal aside and laughed, "Alright, alright."

"Hmm… how about Atum Crane Black, Lucifer Seth Rochefort and Tsukishiro Zakura!" Mai gushed like a five year old on sugar high.

The rest of the group blinked, "That was fast…"

"Why not?" Harry grinned at the hyperactive blonde. He scribbled the names down onto the files and handed them to Jacob.

"Would you like to see the Tsukishiro vaults now?" Jacob offered.

Harry shook his head, "No thank you. I'll just take the credit card."

"Cards," Yu corrected. Harry just waved him off.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to his newly formed friends, he ended his room as quietly as possible, trying his best not to rouse the Durselys from their sleep.

As he laid on his futon, his mind drifted off.

* * *

TBC

I'm not really good with shopping scenes…so do forgive me for such a lousy chapter. Anyone know how I can get a beta to help? I'm fairly new to this site so…

Please review! I'm open for any suggestions! I might not update my fan fictions too frequently as my exams are nearing… so sorry!


End file.
